


【影日】終於暮春的期間限定

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 高三畢業
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 他們相處的記憶都像是僅限於高中的期間限定，那時候有熱騰騰的肉包、有說不完的戰術模擬、有無數個理所當然的明天見。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	【影日】終於暮春的期間限定

哨聲響起的那刻，比日向更快反應過來的是四周浪花般翻湧而上的歡呼聲。  
方才仍在滿場竄跑的人此刻像生鏽的機器人動不了手腳，日向僵在原地無法動彈，喉嚨乾啞呼喊不出聲，因此沒人發現他現在的困境。突然有股強勁的力道環住了他的肩膀，半擁著迫使他向隊友走近。  
⋯⋯是影山。  
日向看見汗浸濕他的額髮，順著臉頰淌下，隱沒在烏野的黑色球服裡。他緊緊地抿著嘴，不發一語，紺青色的眼裡卻閃著比東京體育館天花板還灼熱的亮光。  
日向費力地抬起痠痛的腿朝大家邁進，哭聲笑聲聽起來都那麼不真實。他似乎被誰簇擁著，肩膀、脖子、背部貼著熱烘烘的身體。  
我們贏了，他們說。  
烏野打進全國第三，已經是史無前例的最佳成績。  
他們輸了，同時也贏了，汗水、淚水與三年光陰皆止步於這個暮春。  
在隔著球網和拼盡全力的對手道謝時，日向恍惚地想到這已經是最後了。  
一切都結束了。

終於暮春的期間限定

日向百無聊賴地在院子裡墊球時，聽見母親說煮晚餐要用的醬油沒了，他連忙把拋得高高的球接到懷中，自告奮勇地幫忙跑腿。  
去超市買就好了，母親說，日向踩上腳踏車踏板的那刻卻浮現一個不切實際的想法。  
⋯⋯嶋田超市也是超市吧。  
奮力踩著踏板往熟悉的街道騎去時，一道身影不經意地閃進日向的餘光裡，彷彿流星劃過的錯覺一般。日向睜大眼，拚命地壓著煞車，摩擦在路面抗議地發出刺耳的聲響時，掉頭朝錯身而過的方向衝去。  
不會吧，日向這樣想著，朝著前頭的人大聲呼喊：「影山──！」  
前方的人頓了下，腳步卻沒慢下來，但日向追在對方身後這麼多年，對他跑步的姿勢、抬腳的弧度、跨步的頻率，早就熟稔於心。這一個停頓像是欲蓋彌彰的暗示，日向原先只有百分之五十的信心提高到百分之百。  
「影山、影山！」日向停下車輪，不顧周遭路人的視線，大喊：「笨蛋山！」  
這彷彿是個禁句，只要脫口而出就有回應。影山轉頭，氣勢洶洶地朝他跨了幾個大步，「日向呆子！」  
真的是影山，日向看著他，滿腹說不清的情緒瞬間翻滾，下意識地問出最顯而易見的問題：「你怎麼會在這？」  
「……跑步。」  
「跑到這裡？」日向驚訝地問，「你該不會又迷路了吧？」  
「少囉嗦。」影山皺著眉看向他，「你要去哪？」  
日向頓了幾秒才想到自己為何會出現在這：「去超市，買醬油。」  
「喔。」影山簡短地回應：「那再見。」  
「再見……才不對吧！」日向一把扯住影山的運動外套，制止對方打算離開的步伐。  
影山猝不及防地被從後頭拉住，踉蹌幾步才站穩，他從日向手中扯回自己的衣角，狼狽地問：「呆子，你做什麼！」  
日向也不知道自己拉住影山的原因，只知道不該讓對方輕而易舉地消失在眼前，想了半天迸出句：「我請你喝飲料。」  
「喝什麼？」  
「……長高高牛乳？」  
「就這個？」  
「不喝就算了！」  
「我又沒有說不喝。」影山往前跨了一步，發覺身後的日向沒有任何反應，「不走？」  
「哦哦。」  
日向跳下車，牽著車走到影山身邊，看著對方的側臉，彷彿時間還停留在每一個夜間練習結束的時候。  
他們相處的記憶都像是僅限於高中的期間限定，那時候有熱騰騰的肉包、有說不完的戰術模擬、有無數個理所當然的明天見。  
不像現在，連想多跟對方相處都要靠一罐長高高牛乳才能拖延時間。

日向提著醬油走出超市時，身邊跟著咬住吸管喝牛奶的影山。  
熟悉的人、熟悉的地點，碰在一起卻顯得突兀又順理成章。日向從未想過影山會以這種方式加入他蹦跳十多年的生活圈裡，商店街裡熟識的叔叔阿姨在跟他打招呼時總會疑惑地看向他身旁這個不眼熟的高個子，於是日向主動介紹影山向他們打招呼。  
這是跟我一起打排球的隊友⋯⋯前隊友！  
前隊友就不用加了吧？  
日向從影山手中逃脫，嘀咕這不就是事實嘛。  
影山聽見了，但不知道該說什麼，於是悻悻然地閉上嘴。  
畢業就像條明顯的分界線，宛如午夜十二時的鐘聲區分昨天與今天。今天的日向與上個禮拜的日向分明沒有差別，頭髮還是一樣蓬亂，但他們已然從現任隊友變成前隊友，影山不滿卻又無法否認這點。

他們不發一語地走著，日向憋了半天，開口問：「你什麼時候去東京？」  
腳前有一顆小石子，明明跨過去就行，日向偏要幼稚地踢了它一腳，在小石子滾遠時聽見影山說：「明天。」  
「哦。」日向乾巴巴地回應：「那你的行李收完了嗎？」  
「還沒。」影山吸空了牛奶，似乎有些煩悶：「收到一半不知道該收什麼。」  
還能收什麼？盥洗衣物、常備用藥……日向打算給予建議時，一個想法閃過腦中，使他不自覺地開口：「我去幫你吧？」  
影山停下腳步，「什麼？」  
「我去幫你吧。」重複一遍時連語氣都變得堅定，日向看著他故作輕鬆地調侃道：「我有列過外出必備清單，可以幫你檢查！不然如果少了什麼東西，在東京人生地不熟會很可憐。」  
「才不會這樣。」影山忍不住踢了下他的小腿，拒絕想像自己在東京慘兮兮的情境。

他們又陷入了沉默，在看見日向家眼熟的門牌時，影山突然出聲：「好。」  
日向本來以為沒望了，聽見影山忽然冒出的這聲好，第一反應是瞅著他確認是不是自己幻聽。確定對方臉上是熟悉的不自在表情，在影山的尷尬爆發前一秒，日向說著「等一下」後提著裝了醬油的購物袋衝進家門。  
影山坐在腳踏車前座，雙腳撐在地上，在日向家門前等著，彷彿是住得離日向家不遠的鄰居，等著睡過頭的竹馬一起上課。  
是竹馬的話也好，影山盯著日向家的門牌胡思亂想著，至少畢業對他們而言不會是什麼界線，在介紹彼此時也不會出現「前」這種看似曾經重要但已經消逝的稱謂。  
他聽著日向大聲地向母親報備要去影山家、晚餐前會回來，隨後急沖沖地出現在自己眼前。日向迅速跳上後座，興高采烈地宣布目的地：「目標──影山家！」  
影山蹬了一下地，車輪快速地轉動，踩著踏板，在即將迎來的下坡前迎風大喊：「呆子！坐好！」  
怪人搭檔所經之處必定喧鬧，路邊打盹的野貓翻了個身、電線桿上的烏鴉被驚起，他們從撕裂的風中穿過，世間萬物都要為他們讓道。

「打擾了！」日向在進門的同時，朝屋內招呼。  
「我家沒人。」看著日向在門口探頭探腦的樣子，影山提醒他。  
「哦。」  
日向在玄關換好常穿的那雙室內鞋後，跟在影山身後進到他的房間。  
影山說的整理到一半毫無作假，行李箱坦蕩蕩地大開在地上，從衣櫃裡扯出來的衣服不分季節凌亂地散佈在四周。日向像個忍者在空隙間落腳，率先靠近塞到一半的行李箱，仔細端詳影山放了什麼時，從箱子一角翻出一大罐沐浴乳。  
「這個不用帶吧？」日向憑著直覺建議：「到東京再買就行。」  
「哦。」影山把沐浴乳從原先的必備物品裡拿出來，倏地回想起以往的待客順序：「我去拿飲料上來。」  
日向忙著把冬夏兩季的衣服分門別類的放好，揮手示意自己有聽到。  
行李箱的主人似乎不知道該帶什麼比較好，索性把房間內觸手可及的東西一股腦地全塞進去，日向從行李箱裡拿出幾包抽取式衛生紙時，搞不懂影山在做什麼。  
也搞不懂自己在做什麼。

他靠著床沿，把臉埋進影山的棉被裡，鼻間縈繞著的是無比熟悉的味道。它會出現在早晨的社辦競跑、球場上得到漂亮的一分擊掌、夜間練習結束後並肩咬著包子、巴士上睡著時靠著的肩膀，以及三年裡每一個相聚重逢的晝夜。  
日向曾經以為最後聞到會是在畢業典禮的體育館內，沒想到在分離前還有一次機會。

日向感受到一早浮著的心在影山的味道間逐漸下沉。他不是第一次面對分別，小時候的同學、搬家的朋友，只不過現在換成影山而已。日向努力地說服自己，心底卻又覺得應該不只是這樣才對。  
但有哪裡不對，日向一時半刻想不到結論，看著還沒收拾完的行李箱，只好暫時作罷。  
日向撐著地打算起身繼續奮戰時，手指卻意外地在影山的床底下壓到了一個硬盒，他好奇地掏出來，發現是一盒眼熟的牌卡遊戲。

他驀地想起這是聖誕節交換禮物時影山抽到的禮物，是後輩送的一盒真心話大冒險紙牌。那時候恰好是集訓的夜晚，他們圍在房間裡聽著講解規則，輸了的人必須從裡面抽取一張牌作為懲罰。  
各種稀奇古怪的比賽都有，搔腳底板、不眨眼、不換氣拉長音，月島在一旁嫌棄是小學生的遊戲，依舊被山口拉進去玩了場拉筋。  
影山在喝水猜謎環節慘敗，負責出題的日向跳著罵他笨，氣得影山追了他一圈，最後還是無法避免地被抓回來抽一張卡。  
影山抽牌時四周傳出一片喧鬧聲，然而當時日向被影山壓在棉被底下看不見牌卡上的內容，掙扎地喊到底抽到什麼了，卻沒人回答。  
日向好不容易從他手底下掙脫，聽見他含糊地說「有」，然後迅速地把牌插回牌堆中，試圖湮滅證據。  
到底抽到什麼了，日向在去洗澡的路上在他身邊轉了一圈，告訴我啊小氣山！  
……等到你能接起我的發球的時候再告訴你。  
為什麼啊，告訴我啊！  
影山的嘴像緊密闔起的蚌殼，任憑日向怎麼撬都撬不開。最後他氣呼呼回到房間時，負責收牌的學弟緊張又小聲地向他洩密：影山前輩在插牌時太用力了，所以如果日向前輩真的想知道的話，可以去找牌角翹起的那張。  
那時候明明那麼想知道的內容，卻因為賭氣想著總有一天接起影山的發球後要逼著他講出來，而全然忘在腦後。事到如今他已經能接起影山的發球了，卻還是不知道牌卡上的題目到底是什麼。

日向抓著紙牌發愣時，聽見影山開門的聲音。他看著端著兩杯橙汁的影山，沒頭沒腦地提議：「影山，我們來玩這個吧。」  
「交換禮物送的那個？」影山幾乎遺忘這副卡牌，「不是要整理行李？」  
「稍微休息一下再整理。」日向振振有詞地道：「谷地同學說過，要……忙休結合。」  
「有這個詞嗎？」影山總覺得哪裡不對，但無奈腦中詞庫量過少隨後放棄矯正這句聽起來詭異的詞語，坐下後難得順從地問：「怎麼玩？」  
「猜拳輸了的抽一張。」很少遇到影山這麼配合的時候，日向快速擬定規則：「做不到或回答不出來的算棄牌，先湊齊五張的就輸了。」  
規則簡潔明瞭，影山點頭表示自己理解。即使是兩個人的小遊戲，但對手一旦是日向時不自覺全力以赴。

比賽一如以往各有輸贏，回答幾個無傷大雅的小問題後，輪到影山輸了。他抽起面前的卡牌，讀完題目後遞給日向。  
日向看著上頭寫著「誠實回答一個問題」，腦中跑過好幾個選項，像是你當時到底抽到了什麼，在開口前卻突然閃過一個疑惑，不由自主地問：「影山，你今天真的是迷路到那邊的嗎？」  
「沒有迷路。」影山不甘願地反駁：「整理行李到一半覺得很煩，想出門跑一跑，結果發現的時候就到那邊了。」  
聽起來簡直像個搪塞的理由……但日向卻意外地聽懂了。他拿著牌卡的手一緊，猛地抬頭看向影山，在對方不自在的目光中仔細地回想那句話，心臟加速跳動著，像是上場比賽前似的渾身發熱。

下一輪日向輸了，他心不在焉地抽起一張牌卡，看著上頭的題目後手指一僵，突然忍不住似地說：「……笨蛋。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說你是笨蛋！」日向大聲說：「笨蛋山！」  
「你才是呆子！」影山不懂日向好端端地為何突然罵他，跳起來抓住他的頭，「日向呆子！」  
日向看著他，答非所問地道：「我今天原本打算到嶋田超市買醬油的。」  
「啊？」影山聽不懂，皺著眉問：「越過一座山買醬油？你是呆子嗎？」  
「你不也是一樣嗎！」  
「哪裡一樣了？」  
「哪裡不一樣了！」日向牙一咬，帶著摔破罐的決心，莽撞又直率地喊：「我翻過一座山買醬油，跟你跑步到我家門前，有哪裡不一樣嗎！」  
日向不滿影山的辯駁，索性像個初出茅廬而孤注一擲的投資者，將所有底牌全數攤開，只為換取一絲成功的機會。  
「我今天連墊球都沒辦法專心，想到你明天要離開就覺得很煩躁，這樣跟你整理行李到一半跑出來有哪裡不一樣嗎！」

才沒有不一樣。  
說不出口的不捨、想再見到對方的衝動、那些故作灑脫的舉動和話語，卻在道別後心心念念糾結至今，離別前的欲言又止到底算什麼。

日向將手中牌角明顯翹起，當年那張被藏回去寫著「在場有你喜歡的人嗎」的牌卡攤在影山眼前，攥緊拳頭不甘心地朝他大喊。  
「我想見你，這樣的心情跟你不一樣嗎！」


End file.
